everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Bluebutterflychan/De"spell"opment 1: Cardinal Witches of Oz
The OCs used in this Despellopment Challenge are the heirs of the destinies of the four witches in The Wizard of Oz named primarily by the cardinal directions. They are Garen Norwitch, son of the Good Witch Glinda of the North; Saphon Goodspell, daughter of the Good Witch of the South; Celadon West, son of the Wicked Witch of the West; and Garnet East, daughter of the Wicked Witch of the East. I have chosen these characters as a batch because they cannot be sundered from one another, in both lore and character creation. These characters were not designed only to represent their directional locations in the four counties of Oz... they also reflect several other archetypical groups of four, one of the most common numbers used in magic and theory. They are intended to be perfectly juxtaposed to one another through some means or aspect, many of which I am keeping unknown for now. I will say this much, at least: they represent each of the four alignments in Ever After High, with Garen for the Royals, West for the Rebels, Garnet for the Roybels, and Saph for the neutrals. Their designs and characerizations were also each inspired, in part, by a particular tarot suit... Garen in Clubs/Staves, Saph in Hearts/Cups, West in Spades/Swords, and Garnet in Diamonds/Pentacles. And so, too, will they fit tidily into other groups of four, such as in our first question... Day 1: Hogwarts House It is impossible to explain one of these witches without explaining the other three, as well... for all four are related through long, long lines of pureblood houses, and all four families carry their history like weights of lead. Many, many generations ago, the ancient House Thropp, once among foremost families like the Malfoys and Blacks, became entrenched in a deep, fearsome battle between twin siblings over inheritance of family estate. The entire wizarding community very rapidly became involved, each throwing in their support behind the Muggle-fearing elder sister, Viridiana, or the Muggle-hating younger brother, Cadmium. Cadmuim despised his elder sister for her insistence that hiding the Wizarding community from the Muggles was the only way to maintain this tenuous peace, held for generations after witches and wizards like Morgana and Merlin once made contact with the Muggle world. He believed that wizards and witches didn't deserve to hide from Muggles... they were clearly the more powerful. Nay, he thought-- wizards and witches deserved to RULE OVER their Muggle kin, and all Muggle-born wizards should be immediately put to death. He cursed Viridiana and her descendants to evermore wear unnatural tones of green in their skin as a mark of cowardice. In order to counteract this curse, Viridiana made a wide-rimmed, conical cap lined on the inside with dozens upon dozens of golden runes. Notice-me-not charms were woven into its very fabric to prevent her fellows from gazing at her too closely, and noticing her unusual verdigris. However, merely alleviating the curse was not enough for her wounded pride. Viridiana would not take this insult to her ideals lying down, and she retaliated with twice the fervor-- cursing her brother and all his descendants with a permanent jelly-legs jinx. In order to counteract this hex, Cadmium made a pair of jewel-trimmed shoes, lined on the inside with dozens and dozens of silver runes. Walking charms and counter-curses to help him stand, even if only for a few hours at a time. Eventually, the conflict escalated to such a degree that an Auror Norwitch took the matter into her own hands, banishing both Viridiana and Cadmium to opposite ends of the Earth for one hundred years-- Viridiana to the American colonies in the West, and Cadmium to a British outpost in the Far East, permanently sundering the family line in two. As an award for her bravery while dealing with these two wayward mages, Auror Norwitch was given the Order of Merlin... and an impressive cut of the confiscated Thropp family fortune. Viridiana West and her kin never left the Americas, choosing to make their home there, eventually becoming a great wizarding family in their own right and one of the Ilvermorny School's greatest patrons. However, the great-great-granddaughter of Cadmium East returned to England, determined to wreak revenge on the Norwitch family. She murdered the eldest of three sisters, ultimately getting away with it by pinning the blame on the second-eldest sister, Galinda Norwitch, who was ultimately burned at the stake for her alleged crimes. Though her children refused to give up their family name, the Galinda's younger sister quietly changed her last name when she married into the Goodspell family. Garen Norwitch For better or for worse, the Norwitches have a reputation as a family of the best duelists in the Wizarding World, and they are treated with caution wherever they go. For some generations now, they have chosen to attend Ilvermorny instead of Hogwarts, not eager to rehash their reputation as kinslayers. They are a long line of Wampus House members. Garen, however... is almost impossibly bad at magic. He's very nearly a Squib. However, he begged to attend Hogwarts in an effort to undo the reputation of the past... a gesture much like walking into a lion's den of people who still remember. He places himself in a vulnerable position, attending a school full of wizards more powerful than he, wizards who have reason to look down upon his entire family. For his bravery in doing so, he is awarded membership to Gryffindor House. He plays Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team starting in fourth year, and his wand is Poplar and Phoenix Feather. Though he is practically guaranteed to fail the practical portion of any exam, he stubbornly studies on regardless. His favorite class is Defense Against the Dark Arts, even though he's failing it. He uses the term "no-maj" unironically and has an extremely strong American accent. Saphon Goodspell Though the shame of the Norwitch family name has long since faded from the bloodline, the Goodspells are not without their own baggage. As a family of what most Purebloods call "blood traitors," they were forced to flee to France during the rise of Grindelwald. There, Lyera Goodspell met and married a beautiful Muggle woman of French African descent, and soon they had a child born by newly-discovered cauldron inclubation methods. The half-blood Saphon Goodspell attends Beauxbatons, and would thereby never actually be sorted into a Hogwarts house. However, if she were to ever be informally sorted, she would be assigned to Hufflepuff for her stalwart loyalty and open-hearted warmth. Not to mention, as someone who deeply values cleanliness and organization, she is probably the best at finding things, which I am told is a Hufflepuff trait. Her best subject is Charms, and her wand is made of Unicorn Hair and Applewood. Though she doesn't normally engage in combative casting, Saphon is actually a wicked duelist when she has half a mind to be, favoring the full-body bind spell. Her best charm, however, is Scourgify. Celadon West A descendant of Viridiana West, this enigmatic wizard was expelled from Ilvermorny somewhere in the middle of his third year for mysterious reasons, though Hogwarts' Headmistress McGonagall seems aware of what these reasons are and appears largely unconcerned by them. During his sorting, West was erroneously placed in Slytherin. He was in Horned Serpent House at his former school, and asked the Sorting Hat to place him there because he mistakenly assumed that Slytherin was Hogwarts' equivalent of the same thing-- but rest assured, being mocked by his housemates for "matching the color scheme" definitely set him straight on the matter, and he was most likely miserable for the next four years. (If not for his history at Ilvermorny, he would have been placed in Ravenclaw, for obvious reasons.) His best subject is potions, and he is Seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team. There is a long, long story about how he obtained that position, and now is neither the time nor place for it. His wand is somewhat unusual, as it was not obtained from Ollivander's but mysteriously ordered by his mother from Gregorovich, several years before West had even been born. He possesses a particularly ominous combination of Pine wood and Thestral hair. Though Viridiana West's wide-brimmed hat is in West's posession, the runes have worn and faded to the point where the hat only works for ten minutes at a time. He is not permitted to wear it while playing Quidditch for obvious reasons, but he admits it can be useful for sneaking around unnoticed. Garnet East Garnet's mother, Lady Grace East, was sent to Azkaban for ten years due to her involvement in cooperating with Death Eaters during the Second Rise of Voldemort. The experience was so traumatic for her that she never wholly recovered, permanently constrained to the Psychiatric Ward at St. Mungo's... a mad, babbling creature who speaks unceasingly to the ghosts of Death Eater friends who perished in war. She is a far cry from the witty, doting woman Garnet remembers from her childhood. Garnet deeply resents the Wests for their ancestor Viridiana, who hindered the rise of Cadmium East. She believes that if not for their involvement back then, wizards would presently rule the world with the subjugated Muggles beneath their heel. She hates the Norwitches, as well-- for preventing Cadmium from killing his sister, and then for claiming the lion's share of the Thropp family fortune as their own. It is worth noting that she is not actually a blood-purist, and hates Muggleborns and other Purebloods equally. She blames her mother's loss of sanity solely on the Wests and Norwitches, and doesn't even slightly care about whether anyone else suffers, regardless of their blood status, as long as she achieves her goal of making those two families pay. Revenge is ever present, hovering in the back of her mind, and she will do whatever it takes to get what she wants. For her ambition and determination, Garnet East was sorted into Slytherin. Her favorite class is Astronomy, and she has a wand of the deadly combination of Dragon Heartstring and Cherry wood. Though Cadmium East's jeweled slippers are in Garnet's possession, the runes within have faded and worn to the point that many of the effects are reduced. She can only walk for ten minutes at a time before the curse kicks in, so she is the only student with medical permission to fly a broom indoors. She is, through this manner, extremely proficient at flying, and she plays Chaser for the Slytherin Quidditch team starting from second year. Day 2: Inspirational Figures Garen Norwitch Garen's biggest inspiration is no well-known figure to history... but, rather,' his mother, the Good Witch Glinda,' the 99th in a long, long bloodline of Ozian heroes. It is perhaps more accuate to say that he idolizes all Glindas, their heritage of placing the people of Oz first and foremost above all, whilst maintaining a kind countenence and benevolent heart. However, Garen would name his mother in particular because he has first-hand experience of watching her maintain this delicate struggle between her numerous family demands and her even more numerous public obligations. He very deeply looks up to the way she protects all of Oz and for her mastery over magic, aspiring to someday be half the Glinda she is. He admires his mother perhaps to the point of hero-worship. In this line of thought, Garen very deeply looks up to public servants and military figures, people who dedicate their lives to their country. However, he particularly admires''' Eleanor Roosevelt for her stalwart loyalty to her position even in the face of private-life difficulties, her diplomatic deftness, and her determination to champion her causes-- to use her vast social influence in the name of good. Oz is far from a perfect place, as Garen is about to find out... and, as he comes from a family with historical expertise on what constitutes "goodness" in Oz, Garen would aspire to use his own weighty political power to do much the same. Saphon Goodspell The fictional character who Saphon would most readily look up to is '''Samwise Gamgee from Lord of the Rings, Frodo Baggins' loyal gardener and sidekick. She is also the type of person who believes'' very firmly'' that there is nothing romantic going on between Sam and Frodo, although she won't argue against anyone who does believe the relationship is romantic, nor will she deny that the thought has occurred to her before. However, she deeply feels that Sam's character best comes through when he travels across lands not for a lover, as is so common in fairytale, but for a friend. His loyalty and unjudgemental nature is most starkly shown in his gentle, devoted friendship and warm demeanor-- and it is this type of comfort Saphon most dearly wishes she could offer all of her friends. On the whole, Saph finds warm-hearted, sensitive, and caring people most admirable-- the sorts of people who try to brighten other peoples' days and lives, whether in big ways or small ways. She particularly admires Mother Teresa for her attempts to offer comfort and shelter to as vast a population as she possibly could, and for her hopes in doing good for them. Though Saph may not share her beliefs, she thinks that Mother Teresa's humanitarian goals and charitable efforts are deeply inspiring-- helping Saph herself put on a smile and support her friends and classmates in any way she can, if it means she can offer even just a smidge of that same comfort for someone going through a rough patch. Celadon West The entire reason why West is at Ever After High in the first place largely stems from his admiration of Raven Queen, the Daughter of the Evil Queen and the first person brave enough to attempt shaking off the shackles of destiny in an attempt to rebel. West, who had previously (miserably) resigned himself to his fate as a puddle, was so deeply inspired by her decision to take fate into her own hands that he replicated her infamous Legacy Day move at his high school in Oz, from whence he was subsequently expelled. He privately stalks her MyChapter whenever he's had a lousy day, and is heartened by her determination to lead a non-evil, normal school life. It gives him hope that such things are possible for him, as well. As someone who loves experimentation and thinks very deeply about the moral and philosophical consequences of his actions, West is inspired by people who diverge from mainstream theory-- especially in the realms of science. He admires Isaac Newton-- a man who not only championed proof of heliocentricity and gravity, but endured accusations of dealings with occult for doing so. In spite of his ultimate failure to discover the Philosopher's Stone, West also looks up to his unusual experiments with alchemy, which contributed to global understanding of chemistry as a whole. It inspires him to believe that, perhaps, even his failures will ultimately shape the future of the realms for the better... regardless of what cruel criticisms he may face. Garnet East Garnet's inspirations are somewhat unusual, perhaps in part due to her unique approach to destiny as a villain who wants to emerge victorious... She very much admires the character of Inès Serrano from No Exit (also known by its French title, Huis Clos), a lesbian postal clerk who is in Hell with two strangers who have been purposefully chosen to make her as miserable as possible. Her crimes? Seducing a married woman and manipulating her into killing her husband, no big deal. Garnet, however, admires Inès for her ability to turn the other two strangers against themselves and each other, ultimately making her stay in Hell... actually sort of entertaining. She looks up to the character as someone who admits to her crimes-- openly, honestly, and utterly unapologetically. It is this philosophical approach Garnet takes to her own life, unashamed of being the baddest witch she can possibly be. Her admiration of the brutally honest-- even when the truth can be unpleasant or cruel-- makes Garnet feel as if her challenges to the unfairnesses in life is a battle worth fighting, even if she plays by their rules, for now... eventually aiming to turn those unfairnesses in her own favor. In this line of thought, she admires the artist Frida Kahlo for her integrity to emotion, the grit of some of her more shocking works, and her refusal to soften or sugarcoat her art to be anything less than her true vision. Garnet likes a girl who sticks to her guns like that-- and so too will she herself refuse to compromise on her own goals and the harsh reality of what may have to be done to complete them. Day 3: Fight or Flight? Garen Norwitch As someone who has been trained to become the future protector of Oz's citizens, in addition to having very little regard for his own personal safety, Garen is unquestionably the sort of person who's gut instinct is to stand his ground and fight, whenever faced with something he deems a "threat." (This can be anything from a monster going on rampage through a town to unpleasant rumors, and even includes every staircase that his boyfriend has ever tripped on.) He's perpetually armed with an enormous stave that functions quite similarly to a club when used as a melee weapon, making him a formidable foe, capable of holding his ground at any given moment. He is the sort of person who would not turn tail and flee even after it is obvious that the threat is something he is unable to defeat, and definitely the type who would rather go down fighting than to live like coward. Saphon Goodspell There is something of an interesting corundum with Saph... for though she dislikes confrontation, and will usually flee if she is personally the only one in peril, Saph will be the first one raring for a fight if her family or friends are in danger. She tends to avoid threats which pertain only to herself, such as being bullied or teased by other students, preferring to just stay out of the way, tolerate the jibes with a good-natured grace, or ignoring it altogether. However, the very moment that someone Saph cares about is threatened or hurt, she needs no prompting whatsoever to enter a protective mode, where she'll defend her loved one with a stalwart vigor-- whether it be by deflecting negative attention away from them or by physically throwing herself into the line of fire if it means someone she cares for will be safe. She has a very stern, deft, and matronly way of trying to protect her friends from any and all ills that may befall them, and she is not above fighting to her last breath if it means it will give others more time to escape. She considers germs a very large threat to public health, and will go out of her way to cleanse them from every surface she comes across. Celadon West Merely being a villain's heir in Oz is enough to make living in and of itself something of a threat, and West's first instinct is to hide away from those who would wish to do him harm, whether that harm comes in the form of subtle whispers about how wicked witches deserve to be destined for death, or in the form of outright murder attempts involving water-guns (which have become increasingly common since his attempt at replicating Rebellion in Oz). West chooses flight-- he would be dead already if he did not. But though his first instinct when confronted with something upsetting is to retreat (or at least lower his hat to hide his face), West will fight in one situation only: when his ideals or principles will be compromised if he chooses to flee instead. It is far from his instinctual leaning, but even West is capable of steeling himself and fighting if he is backed into a corner, or feels very strongly about the cause for which he stands his ground. If West is attacked in an enclosed classroom at night, he will arm himself with palmfuls of Hellfyre to throw vaguely in the direction of his attacker to distract them while he makes his escape. If West is faced down with the option of fighting an evil overlord or damning all of Oz to a lifetime under their tyrannical reign, he will first attempt to find someone else who can complete the task, but he will ultimately choose to fight if there is no other alternative. If West were to come into conflict with an agent of Fate itself... he would need absolutely no prompting to take up his magic and fight until the very end. Garnet East Garnet is very much someone who is more accustomed to being the threat than being the one in peril... but she too has her enemies, and she too must take them down in any way she can. Whether it be a threat to her social status and reputation or a more physical threat, Garnet instinctively lashes out when she is placed under duress, willing to fight tooth and nail for victory. However, her style of fighting is more subtle and strategic than merely hitting it with a stick (looking at you, Garen). Garnet will do anything from social sabotage to feigning friendship to lying in wait and ambushing an enemy if she believes it is the best way to ensure her victory, and she will enter every battle with relish. She takes flight only if she cannot win-- after all, he who fights and runs away lives and fights another day. Though this is not her instinctive reaction, the strategic nature of her fighting style gives her enough time to consider whether or not she's capable of defeating her adversary, and she will make a reluctant retreat if she knows she will not be the victor of the altercation. If she cares deeply enough about the conflict and becomes overly emotional, however... she may not have the presence of mind to strategize or make a pragmatic retreat. When the magic burns in her veins hotly enough, she sets her eyes on one thing and one thing only: making the cause of her anguish suffer, even if it comes at great cost to herself. Day 4: Unique Facial Features Garen Norwitch If one were to ask Garen himself, he would perhaps say that his jawline is the most notable fetaure of his face. He is correct, to some extent, but not for the reason he believes-- while his attractively squared jaw is very aesthetically appealing, its shape isn't really exceptionally unique. However, his entire jawline is dotted with small, faded scars from attempting to learn how to shave with a straight-edge razor (and refusing to give up after the first six times he cut himself in error). Though these little speckles may not be immediately noticeable, they are most certainly unique. Saphon Goodspell Almost immediately, one would say that Saphon's ever-present smile is the first thing you would notice about her-- but her smile is not carried only in her mouth or in her eyes. It is because her cheeks carry so much of her smile that they are her most unique facial feature, full and dimpled and merrily molded to the shape of her beaming grins. Though Saphon herself thinks that they just make her look chubby, she truly would not be herself without the way her warm and friendly smile shapes her lovely, wonderful cheeks. (Garnet tells her that she'd benefit from some faux freckles or a really nice blusher. Saph supposes she'll give that a try sometime!) Celadon West The first thing most people notice about West's face is not one of his facial features... but rather, the fact that one of these facial features cannot be visible at all. West perpetually wears his hat with particular intent to cover up his eyes so that nobody can see them... hopefully, too, so nobody can make eye-contact, as it deeply unnerves him. If someone were to somehow catch West without his hat, it would also be notable that West's eyes are much, much softer than the rest of his otherwise very angular face. As a result of too many insomniac nights, he carries deep bags beneath them and a slight puffiness that only accentuates how soft they seem. Whether that looks odd or not, one cannot say... but they are certainly quite unique. Garnet East Though Garnet would like to tell you that her most notable facial feature would be her immaculately-lipsticked mouth, she isn't quite correct on that account... seeing as how many other students also wear #008 Ruby Red. No-- her most unique facial feature is, in fact, her browline. It rests below her high forehead, accentuating the expanse drawn under her bangs, and her eyebrows are always as immaculately made up as the rest of her face. They are by far her most expressive feature, the guideline by which one can judge whether she's upset or serious or if she's only just been telling a very, very dry joke. The innermost hairs of her left eyebrow do not like to stay in place, and she touches up the brow wax after lunch while re-doing her lipstick. Day 5: Theme Colors Garen Norwitch Garen's thematic colors are pastel pink and baby blue in order to match the color schemes found on most popular depictions of Glinda the Good Witch in general media-- largely pastel, usually very light and glittery. As of his most recent design update, his various metal outfit pieces are silver. Despite not particularly liking the colors very much, Garen most proudly wears the colors of his family crest (comprised of a six-pointed star with three wands crossed over it, and yes, he does have a pastel shield embossed with this crest). His fashion sense is actually pretty much "I don't care much about what I'm wearing, but if my mom says I look nice in it, who am I to question?" All of his outfits have been color-coded and approved in advance by the Norwitch Committee Council on Wardrobe and Appearance. Saphon Goodspell Saph wears a lot of bright, summery tones, favoring warm yellows, oranges, and light purples or blues. She wears very little jewelry, but both her glasses and her bracelet are bronze in color. This is almost entirely an aesthetic choice based on the sorts of colors Saph herself really likes, something that reminds her of a really nice, sunny day in late summer or early fall (which is her favorite time of year). She hopes that by wearing happy-feeling colors, she can brighten up other peoples' days! She privately prides herself in keeping all of her bright clothes as bright as they are, and really likes floral patterns. Celadon West West's thematic colors are largely dark grays and greens... though, perhaps most prominently, it would be most surprising to find him without a small spash of red on his outfit as well. His reasons for wearing these colors are more or less simple enough... West considers dark-colored clothing more practical, in case of stains or spills, and he can't avoid the color green, as it is literally a part of him. Though he likes the color red a lot, he makes a conscious effort to avoid wearing it excessively in order to avoid the pitfall of the Ruby Slippers, those accursed shoes which have been the ultimate demise of so many West witches before him. As of his most recently updated design, West often wears very delicate and fine pieces of gold chain jewelry, after the Golden Cap of the original Wicked Witch of the West. This is meant to be a metaphor for the trapping shackles of his oppressive destiny and a reminder of his fragile mortality. Unrelatedly, the inner band of his witch's hat is also lined with runes impressed in gold leaf. Garnet East Like every witch of the East before her, Garnet favors sharp, stark blacks and whites interspersed with lots of red glitter. She wears silver jewelry, and when the bottoms of her shoes are visible, the soles are also silver, after the original Silver Slippers of the Wicked Witch of the East. She hits a compromise with those shoes, where the surface is a bold ruby-red to show her bold ambition but also the classic silver, which ultimately symbolizes her Roybel alignment. She is'' intentionally'' wearing these colors-- the way a toxic butterfly advertises itself in bright shades, as if a warning to all potential predators. Garnet doesn't want anyone to forget just whose daughter they're dealing with, and what she has the potential to do. She mimics the previous witches of the East to make the people of Oz remember... and so, too, to make them fear. Day 6: Sin/Virtue Garen Norwitch Though he would hate to admit so, Garen is guilty of the cardinal sin of pride-- though it is not only pride of himself. Having grown up in a privileged environment, Garen has something of a hero complex in which he will look down on others as people he "needs to rescue." He can also be nationalistic to the point where he is so deeply proud of Oz and what his family does in order to protect it that he can, at times, be blind to the systematic faults of his homeland. Though he grows increasingly aware of this shortcoming as time passes on, it is a struggle for him to change his mindset. However, despite his pride, Garen also embodies the virtue of diligence, willing to continue working hard at his goals no matter what the cost, and no mater how long it takes. He is characterized strongly by his devotion to duty and his determination to see things through until the end, no matter how hopeless appears the cause. As he presently lacks magic, he practices to protect others with his phyiscal strength-- no matter how much work he may have to do. Saphon Goodspell Perhaps, looking upon her initially, Saph doesn't seem to possess any of the seven sins... but her sin is not one of action, but of a certain degree of inaction. While physically, she has no aversion to manual labor, Saph is guilty of a certain philosophical sloth. She does not have many strong opinions or ideals, and very few of those beliefs she does possess will she defend-- as she views them as such things that are only relevant to herself, such as an abhorrence for the unclean. Mostly, she is content to maintain a certain degree of calm or nonchalance, so long as nobody is visibly being injured, hurt, or attacked... and even then, if those injured are hurting each other, she will not take a side even if one party is obviously in the wrong. But even this can be viewed as an extension of Saphon's kindness, her ability to offer comfort and a friendly word even to those whom others believe do not deserve it. As she does not have many strong opinions, Saph is kind to everyone indiscriminantly, and she is not quick to form judgements, if she ever does so at all. Celadon West The cardinal sin most associated with West would be lust-- though it is not meant in the most commonly described sense of a carnal desire, but rather, a singular, intense longing for some sinful thing (whether that thing be power, money, or physical pleasure). It is most notedly different from greed, which is limited to hoarding material objects at the expense of those who need them more. The incorporeal redacted that West desires most affects none other than himself... though he is certainly not above taking it if that means he will succeed in his goals. In sharp contrast to an irrespressible lust for his solitary nontangible desire, West has very, very little want of material objects, and is not at all concerned with posessing them unless they are somehow inherently useful and not wasteful. In this way, he embodies temperance. Garnet East Though she is the proud possessor of more than one sin among these... in the end, Garnet is truly, thoroughly guilty of only one of them: envy, from which sprung all the others. She bitterly, hatefully resents the idea that she will likely die before any of her classmates do, and she is deeply jealous of everyone who will live a long, fulfilling life after the stories, while hers is cut off scarcely two chapters into the book. She's still upset about her mother dying because of their destiny. She still resents anyone who grew up with a parent alive purely on this basis. Though not in the traditional way, Garnet also embodies''' patience'... the ability to endure under duress, to wait for what one wants. She is content, for now, to lie in ambush as doors are opened for her, as others rebel against their destinies... leaving the perfect window of opportunity where she could live out the rest of her days as the tyrranical Ruler of the East, with none to stop her. Day 7: Most Uncomfortable AU Genre Garen Norwitch As someone who has always prided himself in being fairly adaptable in many situations, there are very few AUs where Garen would be unable to make a name for himself, whether it be in a dystopia (as an unquestioning loyalist) or a spaceship (as a law-abiding pilot or captain) or even just a regular domestic AU (he gets really good at doing dishes). No. Garen would be exceedingly well suited to nearly any AU I could possibly come up with. The world where he is most uncomfortable is the '''canon universe' he already lives in, where he is deeply unsettled by his inability to use magic and there are enormous social and political pressures placed upon his every move. Never has a day passed by where Garen has not felt himself inadequate in some way, and though he strives to prove himself worthy by upholding the rules of the land, there are things he cannot do. There are at least a dozen Norwitch Committee Councils that control nearly every aspect of his public presentation, from courtship to his class schedule to what he wears every day. This is not counting the fact that he is being regularly manipulated by Garnet East and he is only now just realizing that his most-prided homeland of Oz is a problematic sack of shit. There is no wonder why he is least comfortable in the canon in which he already lives. Saphon Goodspell By and large, Saphon would be absolutely the least comfortable in an Epidemic AU, or really, any sort of dystopian setting in which disease abounds as one of the primary antagonists (such as the Dystopia v. Plague AU). She would be upset by the dubious actions taken by others around her, and likely wouldn't survive very long, especially in a zombie apocalypse where contagion is easily spread. In an AU along these lines, Saph would most likely barricade herself among a group of nurses in a battle against disease, constantly inventing new antibacterial soaps to keep up with the evolution of sickness and helping out wherever she can. She would be most upset about having to kill the infected living so that their illness cannot spread, but she would be especially uncomfortable with having to burn the bodies of the dead, leaving nothing behind for their loved ones to bury. Celadon West It is not at all unusual, in an Alternate Universe, for West to suffer... key examples included. Perhaps that is why he would feel most ill at ease and on edge in an AU where very little true danger abounds, an AU where he does not even carry the stigmatizing green skin he is so well known for, an AU which lacks any magic at all-- the Idol Group AU. Whether the idols in question are school-age idols (such as in Love Live), K-Pop idols (such as Exo or BTS), or even a Western boy band (such as Backstreet Boys or One Direction), the idea of public veneration makes West deeply uncomfortable. Even worse? Intragroup drama. Nobody can ever really be certain why West would even stick around in this sort of AU, or even volunteer for the limelight-- maybe to someday meet one of his own much-admired idols?-- but regardless of the case, if he somehow winds up in an AU like this, he is very, very poorly equipped for survival. Garnet East Every AU can use a good bad-girl, and Garnet is no exception to this rule... but there is perhaps one universe where she would be regularly upset that nobody takes her malicious sabotage seriously. Above all else, Garnet is deeply uncomfortable with being pitied, and so the AU that would make her least comfortable is a Soulmates AU... where Garnet herself lacks a soulmate. Others, of course, will only pass off her general witchiness as a note that she's "bitter about not having a soulmate. I would be too, if I were her... poor thing." In actuality, Garnet would probably prefer her unfettered lifestyle, perhaps even feigning soulmate indicator here when she wants to have a bit of fun toying with someone. However, having her genuine wickedness constantly brought into question would make her constantly uneasy about whether others are pitying her... especially if she's allowed to get away with little to no retribution. Day 8: Childhood Hobbies Garen Norwitch As the only child of a very prestigious (and... largely absent...) family, Garen's childhood was somewhat lonely, with only the company of his numerous nursemaids and private tutors. Perpetually in some kind of dull etiquette lesson or fencing practice, being unable to participate in the magic lessons normally expected of a Norwitch of his age, and ever surrounded by his mother's many, many handmaidens, there was little freedom afforded him. However, on the rare occasion of his lack of attendants, Garen used to really enjoy climbing trees around the Norwitch Manor and going on made-up adventures in the hedge maze. His minders were always upset by his inability to keep his clothes clean-- pink and light blue easily stain. Saphon Goodspell The eldest of three children, Saphon spent most of her childhood trying to occupy her younger sisters with increasingly creative activities while their mothers were preoccupied with their soap empire and ruling over the lands of the South. When they weren't in school, which they attended with several other local children, they enjoyed games of blowing bubbles and pretending to be fairies having tea in Queen Lurline's court. Though Saphon is not as close to her sisters as she used to be, she does occasionally still enjoy an afternoon spent making bubble-wands and blowing bubbles when volunteering at Emerald City's local elementary school programs. Celadon West Though there was a brief attempt at attending public education when West was around age ten, he was quickly removed from classes due to "social disturbance" and largely homeschooled. The vast, vast majority of West's childhood was spent as his mother's lab assistant, starting from as soon as he was able to distinguish a red bottle from a blue one and pass it over without dropping it (circa age three). He enjoyed playing "help mother with data entry" and many other fun games involving balancing equations and putting numbers into calculators. As a preteen, he was briefly obsessed with a particular cartoon series. He does not like to talk about this dark and embarrassing period of his life. However, he does still enjoy learning new things, experimenting with potions, and fiddling around with chemythstry. Garnet East Though she attended school with many other children, Garnet's destiny always made her something of a social outcast. Nor did she feel belonging at home-- though the Scarecrow family assumed guardianship of her in the aftermath of her mother's demise, she always felt like thier relationship was one of mere obligation. Before attending high school, Garnet was a fairly quiet, if somewhat guarded girl. She might have been an outgoing and friendly child, at one point, but the shunning of her elementary school peers stamped that out of her completely. She was never one for games of pretend, preferring to read her mother's old diaries and find new places to hide. At one point in time, she was very, very into clothing design and embroidery. She still occasionally enjoys to spend a lazy afternoon with her cat, trying to find some insight into her mother's last days or knitting to destress. Day 9: Destiny Swap Garen Norwitch Though Garen would not willingly swap his destiny for anyone else's, if he was absolutely forced to, then he would most likely choose his old friend from ECA, Saphon Goodspell-- with careful decision-making behind this choice. He likely does consider that her destiny is a minor one, a destiny which would let him pursue the avenues presently unavailable to the heir of the Good Witch Glinda with far less public pressure. He would furthermore not be opposed to protecting the lands of the South, just like the ancient Glindas of lines long, long ago. However, above all else, there is one reson why Garen would choose Saphon Goodspell specifically: in the event their destinies truly "swap," Saphon is the only person Garen would trust to fulfill the role of the Good Witch Glinda in his place. The goodness of her heart and her determination to protect those she cares for makes her an ideal candidate for the job, and if Garen cannot serve as Oz's uppermost protector with his own two hands, then he feels like Saphon would do a good job in his stead. Saphon Goodspell As someone who does not have a particularly strong opinion on destiny, being that she doesn't have an especially significant one herself, Saphon would take into consideration first who it would benefit most if she were to switch destinies with them... or how many others would be benefitted by taking the destiny of someone who does not prefer theirs. If she truly had no option but to switch destinies with someone, she would pick her classmate Nemo Amee, the next Nimmie Amee. Though she doesn't particularly like his impolite ways, her own role in the story has been reduced to the point where he would theoretically only ever have to show up to one or two parties... and Saphon does not doubt that her sisters, the headstrong Citrine and energetic Blossom, would be able to keep the rulership of the South running smoothly, whetever it is he might do. Mostly, she just feels terrible that the Chopper sisters, Cora and Niki, are regularly saddled with his attentions, even though they're away now in Ever After. Luckily, the Good Witch of the South does not have any sort of predestined love interest for Nemo to be rude about! Saph really thinks that she would at least make a politer Nimmie, if not a better one... and really, both sisters are very pleasant girls, and it would not be so terrible to be destined for one of them. Celadon West There are many different acquaintances West would simply love to switch destinies with... except for the fact that the person whose destiny he chooses will be most unfortunately saddled with West's own fatal ending. Not even counting West's wilingness to lead a friend into demise, he furthermore has dubious trust of most of the people he knows, and would be loath to part with his magic to someone whom he supects would misuse it. Given the constraints of the question, West cannot merely foist his destiny off on some total stranger, or even just some general evildoer... it must be someone he actually knows. This being said, I feel that West would play things safe and switch destinies with his roommate, Ryusei Arctic, who is also destined to meet an unfortunate watery demise at the end of his tale, the Yuki-Onna. In West's eyes, neither of their lots in life would be particularly bettered or worsened by the switch-- though Ryusei's destiny lets him fall in love, West's destiny comes with an army and an all-seeing crystal ball. Besides, as they're both Rebels anyways, the likelihood they would follow the plot regardless is exceedingly slim, and West feels like Ryusei would use his destiny's powers with the pursuit of knowledge in mind (if not always ethics). As a bonus, the original Wicked Witch of the West also only had one eye, the other socket filled with a magical, all-seeing glass eye. Though it has since been magnified for use by witches who still have both of the eyes they were born with, Ryusei would be capable of using the all-seeing eye as originally intended by artificer. Garnet East There is only one person among those she knows that Garnet would care to switch destinies with-- and that would be Prince Ozmarius of Oz, the future rule of the land. Her ambitious heart craves recognition, and she does not care about who she has to throw under a house in order to achieve ultimate command of all of Oz. As a strong proponent of the idea that the line of the Easts and Wests are distantly related to the rulers of Oz, the only way Garnet could possibly strengthen her claim to the throne even further is by obtaining the destiny of Princess Ozma for her own. She would not even have to be told of any variety of switch in order to do this-- in fact, were his page not already signed, I am fairly sure that Garnet would have attempted to sign it herself to outright steal his destiny. Day 10: Myers-Briggs Type (( I will be back to this question as soon as I figure out what their Myers-Briggs Types are. )) Category:Blog posts Category:De-spell-opment Challenge 1